


The Best Gift

by WildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mega-Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/pseuds/WildeHopps
Summary: What happens when Nick and Judy find out they share a birthday in common...





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot. I like to give out gifts on my birthday, so today, I managed to finish this one shot as a gift to all of you for being my friends and being such wonderful people. :)

**Chapter: The Best Gift**

**AN: A little one shot. I usually post story updates to celebrate my birthday each year, however, this year I didn't have much time for writing several stories but I did have this idea while at work this morning, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy this fluffy one shot. :)**

* * *

There had been a lot of coincidences for Judy and Nick in their lives. From Judy managing to find Nick several times during their solving of the nighthowler crisis, to strokes of luck in solving current crimes. Though one coincidence stood out as their favorite they shared...

And that was their birthday.

They'd only found out when trying to throw each other a surprise party to celebrate the birthday of their favorite mammal. Both had tried to work with their co-workers on scheduling it, only head to the break room within minutes of each other, decorations in paw and stunned looks on each other's faces when seeing the large 'Happy Birthday' signs they held.

"It's your birthday too?"

It had gotten quite a chuckle from their coworkers, who had all known as they'd gotten invites to the surprise party from both the fox and the bunny. The good-natured ribbing that followed led them to their next solution to the birthday problem.

They marched to Bogo's office to request their birthday off.

Bogo was happy to oblige...at the cost of a signed copy of Gazelle's latest album, as he had overheard Nick saying, "I know everyone." Within a week after that statement, a gift showed up on the Chief's desk. Since then, they'd always had their birthday off together.

Which is why at nearly nine in the morning, the sun already risen in the sky, found the fox and bunny still under their bedsheets, snuggled together and paws entwined, their wedding bands glistening in the sunlight.

Breathy kisses punctuated the space between them, both claiming the other with showers of affection and adoration. A kiss against Judy's neck sent a shiver down her spine, while her paws grasping at his chest fur sent a purring growl echoing from Nick's chest.

"Happy Birthday, Slick," Judy whispered for the unknownth time that morning.

Nick replied with another kiss to her ear. "Happy Birthday Judy."

"Should we get out of bed soon? We still have presents to open."

Nick shook his head, squeezing Judy closer, as if being a hairs-breadth between them was miles and years of unrequited separation. "I already got the best present of the day," Nick whispered, voice husky and low, the thrumming in his chest vibrating against Judy's cheek as she leaned against him. A happy, chittering purr rose from her throat, though a blush also bloomed through her ears.

"Niiiicckkk..." She may have been a bunny, but still...

The fox smiled warmly. "I didn't mean _that_ present, Carrots, though it was amazing." Another kiss found itself between her ears. "The best present that I ever received in my life, is here between my arms, and I am grateful every second of every day for her being in my life."

The blush and a few tears of sublime joy showed on Judy's face as her paws gripped Nick's chest fur tighter. "Dumb...romantic...handsome..."

"Do go on..."

Judy laughed, before claiming his lips once more. Eyes closed in contentment as the kiss grew heated once more.

"You know..." Nick began, breaking the kiss only to find his lips on hers a second latter. "I think we can save the other presents for later..."

Judy nodded while maintaining the kiss, amusement going through Nick's mind.

Yet he didn't mind.

He had the best present of his life in his arms, after all.


End file.
